Another piece of the heart
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Traducción. OneShot. Una escena perdida entre Ivan y Elizabeth.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Cecelia Ahern y su hermosísimo libro "Si pudieras verme ahora", y la historia es propiedad de MagicalChemistry, quien muy amablemente me dejó traducir su one shot.**

**Es muy lamentable ver que los fics basados en las historias de Cecelia son casi inexistentes, por eso cuando vi este one shot, me enamoré de él. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

* * *

_**Another piece of the heart**_

* * *

Elizabeth salió del baño, fresca tras la ducha y envuelta en una toalla. Miró rápidamente hacia el salón y se apresuró a su habitación. Tuvo a Ivan aguardando por ella, pero parecía que había algo extraño ahí.

Después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, Elizabeth respiró profundo, se giró hacia su guardarropa y se llevó el susto de su vida.

Ahí sobre su cama, sentado, se encontraba Ivan, girando sus pulgares y dedicándole una brillante sonrisa.

Ella se envolvió la toalla un poco más ajustada alrededor de ella, mientras que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

"Genial", él sonrió. "Terminaste de ducharte. Tengo una idea acerca de lo que podemos hacer hoy".

"¿Y qué idea es esa, exactamente?"

"Te diré después, primero vístete", respondió Ivan y se recostó sobre la almohada, mirando expectante a Elizabeth.

Ella miró hacia atrás, esperando por la broma. No hablaba en serio, ¿cierto? De ninguna manera ella se iba a vestir enfrente de él. No se conocían lo bastante para ello.

De acuerdo, eso no era del todo cierto. Después de todo ella no sabía nada acerca de él, e Ivan parecía saberlo todo sobre ella. Pero ese no era el punto.

Por supuesto que ella confiaba en él y estaba segura que él no la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Pero aún así era extremadamente vergonzoso para Elizabeth.

Se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente y lo miró. Entonces se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, atrapando su mirada interrogante y dijo: "Podrías… uh… Podrías esperar afuera, ¿por favor?"

Ivan alzó la ceja, confundido, y su mirada viajó lentamente por el cuerpo de ella.

Escalofríos recorrieron arriba y abajo la columna de Elizabeth y cerró los ojos por un momento, deseando poder desaparecer, y los abrió de nuevo.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Ivan y se incorporó. Sus antiguos amigos nunca habían tenido problemas en vestirse enfrente de él, pero tal vez Elizabeth era un poco diferente. Tal vez así eran los adultos en general.

Tenía que tenerlo en mente.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de alzar sus cejas e hizo todo lo posible para no mirarlo, buscando una respuesta.

"Porque, escucha Ivan, prefiero estar sola mientras lo hago".

Ivan pensó en ello un momento, y dijo, como si fuera demasiado obvio: "Puedo cerrar mis ojos, así no veré nada".

Elizabeth resistió la urgencia de rodar sus ojos ante ello. Respiró profundamente y quería responder, cuando de pronto Ivan se movió.

Se volvió sobre su estómago, se arrastró hacia ella y descansó su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Dándole a Elizabeth su mejor mirada de cachorrito, ella empezó a reírse y sacudió la cabeza, divertida. Él era increíble.

Ella lo vio sonreír y cubrirse los ojos con sus manos, diciendo: "Prometo no ver. Palabra de Boy Scout".

Por un momento Elizabeth se quedó de pie en la habitación, insegura, pensando en qué debería hacer. Ciertamente podría echarlo, pero parecía ser incorrecto de alguna forma.

Por otra parte, ella podría apurarse en vestirse y estar lista en un minuto. En cuestión de segundos escogió la segunda opción, y caminó hacia su guardarropa.

Mientras se vestía, dirigió una mirada de desconfianza en dirección a Ivan. Sospechaba que lo atraparía echando un vistazo en algún momento, pero él no lo hizo.

En vez de ello, él sólo estaba acostado en la cama, tarareando una canción, la cual le parecía sumamente familiar.

Pronto Elizabeth estaba lista, y decidió observar a Ivan.

En ese hombre estaban un pequeño niño y un hombre adulto atrapados juntos. Ambos se mostraban eventualmente en diferentes situaciones. Pero de alguna manera él lucía normal. Bien, no normal, él no era para nada normal, sino bastante atractivo.

De acuerdo, ¿a quién engañaba? Él era sexy.

Era un milagro que estuviera ahí sobre la cama, esperando que ella dijera algo.

"¿Elizabeth", preguntó cuidadosamente. "¿Estás lista?"

Probablemente Ivan había notado el repentino silencio en la habitación, y Elizabeth sonrió mientras él se retorcía incómodo, manteniendo las manos sobre sus ojos.

"Sí, ya lo estoy. Puedes mirar de nuevo".

Él estaba aliviado, pudo ver. Dramáticamente lanzó los brazos al aire y se giró sobre su espalda.

"Genial", dijo y sonrió desde abajo, sobre la cama. Entonces estalló en carcajadas.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?". Realmente no había entendido el chiste y Elizabeth no podía evitar pensar que se estaba riendo de ella.

Ivan trató de acallar su risa, sin éxito alguno. "Es sólo que… luces muy divertida desde esta perspectiva. Así… desde abajo".

Elizabeth se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, con incredulidad. Luego se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama. Iván se movió y puso su cabeza en su regazo, tomando su mano, poniéndose cómodo.

Una sonrisa incontrolable se extendió por el rostro de Elizabeth, haciéndola sentir bien. Por alguna razón él siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. Perdida en sus pensamientos acarició el cabello de Ivan, sin darse cuenta que él cerró sus ojos, alegre.

Pasado un tiempo él los abrió de nuevo, esperando que Elizabeth le prestara atención.

Cuando esto no pasó, Ivan decidió hacer algo.

Se incorporó y ella levantó su cabeza. Ivan sonrió dulcemente y pasó sus dedos entre el cabello de ella. Elizabeth se inclinó hacia su tacto y sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos.

Elizabeth sintió que se derretía con su beso. Su cerebro se desconectó y todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue recostarse y dejarlo tomar el control. Cuando Elizabeth se recostó sobre la almohada, Ivan se inclinó hacia ella y movió las manos a su cabeza, apretándola aún más cerca de él.

Él quería que ese momento durara para siempre, no quería dejarla ir nunca.

Sin embargo, la falta de aire los obligó a separarse. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ivan y peinó un mechón de cabello de la frente de ella, poniéndoselo detrás de su oreja.

Y cuando vio el brillo en sus ojos y una deslumbrante sonrisa (que la hacía ver al menos diez años más joven), él supo que con ese beso, él le había dado el resto de su corazón.

* * *

**¿A que Ivan es divino? ¡Lo amo!**

**Les deseo un bonito fin de semana. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
